segreto di sangre
by mechita-chan
Summary: La sangre define lazos en nuestras vidas,tsuna y su familia lo saben y de alguna manera han aprendido a aceptarlo, pero nadie nunca espero ver a reborn atado por estos lazos, nuevas amenazas llegan junto con una peculiar joven,MOMENTO ella es su PRIMA, ES ASESINA, LA SEGUNDA MEJOR y QUE TIENE QUE VER XANXUS EN ESTO, pronto la decima generacion descubrira cosas que nadie nunca pudo.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, esta es la primera historia yaoi que voy a escribir, por lo que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, esta es una historia loca que se me paso por la cabeza cuando creaba a Erika viendo su personalidad y como ella ve el mundo pense "ella seria perfecta para esta historia" y bueno aqui la tienen, espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN_**

Erika Auditore, la chica cambiante

Ella camina a paso lento, cansado con la mirada perdida y lagrimas bajando en torrentes por sus mejillas, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre. En una de sus manos llevaba un cuchillo sangriento y en la otra una cinta azul, salpicada en carmín, la pobre caminaba sin rumbo fijo a donde sus descalzos y maltratados pies la llevaran, como si no tuviera alma.

Pasó horas caminando, por el cada vez más oscuro bosque, sin que se detuvieran sus lágrimas, sin embargo detuvo su andar abruptamente. Un recuerdo la había golpeado devolviéndola a la realidad, se dejo caer de rodillas, miro la cinta luego el cuchillo apretó su agarre en estos comprobando que eran reales forzando a su mente a aceptar que todo lo vivido era real.

Las lágrimas aumentaron su flujo, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de impotencia, dolor y rabia. Alzo la mirada, viendo así un hermoso atardecer recordando que a su amiga siempre le gusto ese momento del día, lanzo un grito dolido al cielo, lo cual termino por drenar la poca fuerza que aun poseía desplomándose pesadamente sobre la tierra, cerrando lentamente los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no despertar, aunque sabía que su deseo no se cumpliría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 horas ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despierto sintiéndome vacía, triste, cansada y perdida, al principio veo borroso y nada cuadra en mi cabeza mas al pasar los minutos mi vista y conciencia se aclaran y me siento patética, pienso en quedarme tirada, en dejarme morir aquí en este bosque al cual ni siquiera recuerdo haber caminado, pero al instante creo escuchar tu dulce voz diciéndome que no me rinda. Trago amargas lagrimas que amenazan con salir, respiro profundamente y intento levantarme, fracaso por completo pero sigo intentándolo hasta que después de mas de 10 intentos fallidos logro sentarme apoyada en un gran arbol. Al notar el irremediable cansancio de mi maltrecho cuerpo decido que es hora de un descanso, aprovechando la oportunidad escaneo mis alrededores, notando que el gran bosque limita con una ciudad, frunzo el ceño y concentrándome al máximo para no gastar mas energía de la necesaria realizo un escaneo de llamas* por la zona. Al parecerme una llama extrañamente conocida realizo un escaneo de presencias**.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer esa presencia, luego, pasada la impresión una sonrisa melancólica se instala en mi rostro y se a ciencia cierta en donde me encuentro como también se que no puedo permitirme poner un pie en esa ciudad, no estoy dispuesta a arruinarle la vida a nadie mas, pero mis fuerzas menguan de nuevo y me debato si debo pedir ayuda o permanecer sola.

A pesar de que soy consiente de que reduzco mis posibilidades de sobrevivir elijo seguir sola, vuelvo a intentar pararme, pero mis piernas no responden frustrada decido descansar un poco mas, mientras reviso mi propio cuerpo. Desabrocho con cuidado la chaqueta, que estaba en un estado muy decente, y levanto un poco la camisa, descubriendo unas precarias vendas empapadas en sangre, bufo irritada, maldito el momento en que me descuide tanto como para recibir una herida de esa magnitud, miro mis alrededores buscando alguna planta que pueda servirme o para detener el sangrado (que por cierto me esta irritando y debilitando) o para calmar el dolor de una vez. Por suerte cerca de mi, estaban unas plantas medicinales que me servirían.

Me arrastro un poco, hasta llegar a las plantas, arranco un puñado y lo mastique para crear algo parecido a una pasta verdosa, mientra masticaba fui quitando con cuidado las vendas, pero la ultima parte estaba tan pegada que no me quedo otro remedio que darle un fuerte tirón provocandome un inmenso dolor y el comienzo de un gran sangrado. Rápidamente cubro la herida con el empasto, noto el alivio de inmediato, siento como se destensan mis músculos y como una pequeña parte de mi fuerza vuelve, sin perder tiempo rasgo mi polera en tiras, las que uso en remplazo de las vendas, las apreto bien y me abrocho la chaqueta.

Consigo pararme apoyada de un arbol y empiezo a caminar de a poco, con los arboles como apoyo avanzo sin cansarme tanto y por fin siento una chispa de esperanza, recorro unos cuantos metros antes de tomar otro descanso, jadeando me recuesto apegada al arbol y cierro mis ojos intentando descansar

-este no es el mejor lugar para dormir, Erika- me sobresalto al escuchar un voz a mi lado, me cuesta un poco encontrar al dueño de esta en la oscuridad, pero al reconocerlo una sonrisa triste se instala en mi rostro

-no tengo muchas opciones en mi estado querido primo y ademas debo aclararte que esa no era mi intención- intento que mi voz no denote el cansancio que siento, ni lo débil que estoy

-entonces ¿cual es tu intención?,¿morir en este bosque, aun cuando solo tenias que pedir mi ayuda? - noto la ira en su voz, aunque esta bastante controlada se que esta ahí

-no quiero ser una carga para nadie y lo sabes, tu mas que nadie debería entenderlo, como una de las 3 mejores asesinos del mundo, el descuido que tuve fue estúpido y como tal debo asumir las consecuencias- le miro desafiante y luego añado con un poco mas de ternura-no puedes protegerme para siempre Reborn, menos aun con el camino que hemos elegido, tu tienes alguien que te necesita tienes todo lo soñamos cuando eramos niños- le digo al borde de las lagrimas, mientras el me mira intensamente, luego se sienta a mi lado

-sabes que la realidad es totalmente distinta a los sueños de niños-

-bueno, no fue nuestra decisión convertirnos en asesinos-digo con melancolía

-pero elegimos ser los mejores-

-siempre intentare ser la mejor en lo que sea que haga-

-siempre fuiste terca como mula-

-aprendí del mejor- Después de decir eso nos quedamos en silencio, no en uno de esos silencios incómodos, sino en una agradable y en el árbol disfrute del silencio entre, cerré un poco los ojos, pero de inmediato los volví a abrir, siento sueño, mucho sueño y el cansancio vuele a pesarme

-¿donde esta Alice?- la voz de Reborn logra sacarme de mi ensoñación, pero la pregunta me hace desear estar metros bajo tierra

-muerta- respondo intentando que mi voz no se quiebre, entonces siento como me jalan un poco y unos cálidos brazos me rodean, suelto un gritillo de pura sorpresa antes de empezar a llorar desconsolada en los brazos de mi adorado primo.

Nos mantenemos abrazados durante unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales logro calmarme, me aparto un poco y lo miro a los ojos

-cuando teníamos ocho años me golpeaste por intentar abrazarte y dijiste que ya estamos muy grandes para cosas estúpidas e innecesarias- le digo con una sonrisa cansada, siento su mirada que cualquiera podría decir que es fría, pero para mi es cálida

-no te acostumbres, sera solo por esta vez y si se lo cuentas a alguien, haré que deses no haber nacido- se me escapa una pequeña risa, le miro y se que sabe que estoy en mi limite, ya casi no me queda fuerza para resistir el sueño que me ataca , mi cuerpo pesa yya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, se que en cualquier momento perderé la conciencia, me aferro a su cuello y con mis ultimas fuerza susurro

-sera nuestro secreto-

* * *

Hola! bueno primero que toda hay unas cuantas cosas que aclarar, empezare por las personalidades que desarollaron los personajes en este primer capitulo

PRIMERO: se lo que me diran sobre como se comporto reborn, se que haci no es el pero por lo menos en mi opinion si te encontraras con el unico familiar que te queda con el que compartiste una infancia y ademas de todo comparten el mismo "destino" y dolor, cualquiera es un poco mas expresivo, pero para aclarar REBORN NO SIEMPRE ACTUARA HACI, pero tendra sus momentos de dulzura(MUY escasos). Bueno ademas me parece que erika quedo como una llorona debil en este capitulo, para los que se formaron esa imagen de ella les sugiero que se la quiten, en este cap ella estaba muy afectada por una gran perdida pero ella no se mostrara haci en otros capitulos de hecho ELLA ES MUY FUERTE por algo es que es la segunda mejor asesina del mundo

SEGUNDO: esto tiene que ver con las tecnicas que erika uso, las que marque con un *

la primera: el escaneo de llamas, es una tecnica que consiste en rodear el cuerpo de llamas y luego enviarlas por el aire en pequeñas pulsaciones, de esta manera se pueden rastrear llamas en un radio de 20 kilometros como minimo

la segunda: el escaneo de presencias, es una tecnica un poco mas avanzada que la anterior, consiste en enviar dos oleadas de pulsaciones, al pasar la primera detecta la llama y la segunda la estudia mandando la información como en el efecto reflejo

Bueno eso seria el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y comenten (los errores o lo que encontraron bueno, lo que quisieran que cambie, etc) de sus comentarios depende el proximo capitulo, mas de 5 y subo otro


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa, bueno vengo con otro cap de la historia, aunque no estoy muy satisfecha ya que no conseguí los rewiers que dije que necesitaba para continuar, pero me sentía culpable teniendo la continuación y no publicándola, asi que aquí me tienen. Bueno una pequeña aclaración, las últimas partes son narradas por mi amado Tsuna y en el proximo capitulo aparecerá alguien que le hara la vida mas dificil a todos

_**Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**_

_¿¡Ella es tu prima!?_

Despierto en una habitación oscura, palpo la superficie sobre la que me encuentro, descubriendo sabanas de suave tela y suspiro confundida ¿Cuándo llegue a una habitación?, me siento apoyada en unas almohadas, en el momento que me decido a levantarme oigo una voz familiar

-despertaste antes de lo que esperaba- giro la cabeza en su dirección, lo veo avanzar y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, por un momento me quedo observándolo, esperando una explicación hasta que recuerdo que cual damisela en apuros me desmaye en sus brazos, frunzo el ceño.

-¿cuánto dormí?- pregunto mientras me dispongo a revisar de nuevo los vendajes

- 9 horas-al ver mis intenciones añade –ya te las he revisado yo, cambie los vendajes

Le miro con ojos suspicaces, se que de alguna manera quiere demostrarme apoyo, pero esa amabilidad en el es inquietante – gracias, pero Reborn a que se debe esta excesiva amabilidad – lo veo sonreír en la oscuridad, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y me digo que tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca

-me alegra saber que todo lo que te enseñe no se fue a la basura y veo que usas esas habilidades estupendamente- sonríe con malicia- quiero que enseñen a mi dame-estudiante y a su familia.

Me quedo paralizada y miro incrédula a Reborn, ¿de verdad me está pidiendo eso?

-no entiendo, que les podría enseñar yo que tu no – una rara sensación se instala en mi pecho, solo fui maestra de una persona y esa persona ahora está muerta, no puedo volver a ser tutora

-tú tienes un control de llamas excepcional y podrías enseñarle todo lo referente a los engaños y la sutil y retorcida etiqueta de la mafia- en sus ojos esta el brillo de quien desafía a otro

-sabes que la técnicas de control de llamas que utilizo no pueden ser aprendidas por cualquiera, se necesitan llamas extremadamente puras y la disposición adecuada o el portador sufrirá las consecuencias- me paso la mano por el cabello, en signo inquieto

-tengo en mente a por lo menos cuatro candidatos con esas características. Además es importante que aprendan todo sobre el mundo en el que entraran y tu eres la más apta para ese trabajo- Reborn me mira decidido, su mirada, como siempre, es intensa, penetrante, no deja lugar a dudas , finalmente me rindo de mis labios sale un suspiro pesaroso

-está bien, seré su maestra, pero bajo mis condiciones- una sonrisa triunfal se instala en mi rostro, al ver su mueca de fastidio, no te la dejare fácil querido primo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un día tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo en opinión de Tsuna, el próxima jefe de la gran familia vongola, se mantenía inquieto debido a la desaparición de su tutor la noche pasada, no más bien se preocupaba por su regreso, cada vez que Reborn se iba, significaba una loca prueba a su regreso.

-¿pasa algo decimo?- la pregunta de gokudera me saca de mis pesimistas pensamientos, veo que yamamoto también me mira preocupado

-no pasa nada, solo que me parece extraño que Reborn todavía no aparezca – les sonrió y veo como se relajan, me siento tan afortunado de tenerlos de amigos, en el momento exacto en el cual iba a hablar, apareció Reborn con la mirada más seria y levemente fastidia que le haya visto jamás y eso iso que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda y mi súper intuición vongola gritara PELIGRO

-Dame-tsuna, te quiero a ti y a tus guardianes en el bosque en 20 minutos, ve a buscar a Ryohei y a lambo, si llegas un minuto tarde lo lamentaras- y se fue tan rápido como llego

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Eres un desgraciado con el pobre-Erika miraba a Reborn con una sonrisa divertida

-El no tiene por que enterarse cuanto lo aprecio-en ese momento Erika se rio mientras esquivaba una bala

-No te pongas sensible, mejor ve a buscar a los guardianes faltantes, iré a preparar todo para la selección-Erika bajo de un salto de la rama en la que estaba y se fue veloz

-Niña malcriada-mascullo Reborn, para luego también bajar y buscar a mukuro y hibari

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de mucho correr tsuna, yamamoto, gokudera, Ryohei y lambo (quien era cargado por tsuna) llegaron al lugar citado y la escena que vieron los dejo sin habla. Mukuro y Chrome conversaban tranquilamente con hibari y una chica que no reconocía, ¡QUE! ES QUE EL MUNDO SE VOLVIO LOCO O QUE?. De pronto ella volteo y pude ver en sus ojos verdes, la curiosidad, la diversión y la pisca de tristeza oculta en lo más profundo

-los reuní aquí, solo por una cosa, desde hoy entrenaran con Erika, ella elegirá quienes están listos ahora y los que no se someterán a un entrenamiento de capacitación conmigo y además ella les dará algunas clases de etiqueta al estilo vongola-la voz de Reborn suena fuerte y clara, con un toque de amenaza característico de él.

Me sorprende ver como mukuro y hibari aceptan dócilmente, lambo (quien extrañamente se había mantenido callado) también parece aceptar y se suelta de mis brazos y corre hacia la chica desconocida

-Erika-nee, te extrañe- grita lambo mientras se arroja a los brazos de la chica, al parecer se conocen, toda esta situación es rara, más de lo normal

-Reborn-san, no es que cuestione sus decisiones, pero no quiero ser entrenado por una chica que no parece tener ninguna habilidad – gokudera hablo con claro desprecio en su voz

-No voy a obligar a nadie a estar aquí, pero si quieres llegar a aspirar se la mano derecha de el próximo jefe de los vongola, tendrías que saber al menos lo básico de esto, tormenta tempestuosa-la voz de Erika es aterciopelada, dulce y pausada, pero capto la dureza oculta, ¿quién es esta persona que irradia tanta fortaleza?

-Además gokudera, debo agregar que la próxima vez que te escuche hablarle así a mi prima, no responderé de mis actos- me sorprende lo amenazante que sonó y … esperen , dijo que era su prima?

¡¿ELLA ES TU PRIMA!?- caigo sentado, mientras la apunto al tiempo que ella ríe

-esto será más divertido de lo que esperaba –Erika me sonríe y por alguna razón tiemblo

* * *

Bueno chicos aquí está el segundo cap, debo confesarles que escribí la última parte con sueño, asi que si encuentran algún error o algo no les gusta díganmelo, de todas formas lo revisare después

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Selección, entrenamiento, puedo verlos **_

En el próximo cap empezara el acercamiento de tsuna y hibari y para las que se lo preguntan varia ya no tarda en aparecer y dejemne decirles, QUE ENTRADA VAN A TENER, DIGNA DE EL PRESTIGIO DE VARIA y van a dejar todo patas arriba C:, bueno queridos lectores me despido, recuerden dejar rewiers, si no llego a los 8 dejare la historia hasta aquí


End file.
